narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagaya Maedayama
Kagaya Maedayama (前田山 耀哉 Maedayama Kagaya) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is also the current clan head of the Maedayama Clan. Background Early Life Kagaya is born to Maedayama Kenichi and Maedayama Ubume, and is the older brother to five younger sisters making him the indisputable sole heir to the Maedayama clan. From the day of his birth, Kagaya has already showed signs of possibly manifesting the clan’s ancient kekkei genkai; evident in his pale silver hair that almost seemed white, his exceptionally ashen dark skin tone, and his stark white eyes. The members of the Maedayama clan were elated; as over the years, the number of clan members manifesting their bloodline limit has only gotten lesser and lesser with each generation, just as they slowly lost their prestige as a shinobi clan. Illness Sometime between his third and sixth birthday, due to lack of care, as well as some other factors, Kagaya had became deathly ill for several months; he was feverish, nauseous, dizzy, and coughing to the point of coughing up blood. Many thought that the young heir would not survive the winter, especially considering the fact that basic necessities are becoming increasingly scarce and more and more difficult to afford for the clan. Due to the severity of his illness, and the fear of the illness infecting other heathy clan members, Kagaya was quarantined in an abandoned house within the clan compound, practically left for dead. During those few months, his only interaction was only with his mother who spoke to him through the shoji door, and the branch house servant who tended to his every needs. Once he had gotten better, he was allowed to move back with his family. However, that incident had undeniably caused a massive rift between Kagaya and the rest of his family, and only strengthened the bond between him and his mother. Academy In the Academy, Kagaya had performed excellently, spurred on by the high demands of his father, and the expectation of his clan members. His childhood days were simply a seemingly endless cycle of training, classes and even more training; he was the Sun of Maedayama after all, their ray of hope in increasing their clan’s prestige. During that time, he was under considerable amount of stress, and certainly far more than what a normal 6 years old could handle; every single day, he was put through intensive training courses designed by high ranking shinobi within his clan, the best ''intructors, the ''best ''guidance, ''only ''the best. However, best does not necessarily mean ''good, ''as he has gotten more than enough injuries that put his future as a shinobi very much at risk. At the age of 6, he managed to graduate the Academy. Upon becoming a genin, Kagaya was teamed together with (XXX), and (XXX), under the leadership of (XXX). Birth and Death At the age of 8, Kagaya’s whole world collapsed around him; his white haired and dark-skinned younger brother was born, but at the cost of their mother’s life. Ubume had suffered complications in birth- and while they had managed to save his younger brother, his mother certainly did not make it due to her already frail body. While his entire clan was in the midst of celebration- and also mourning, Kagaya’s father seemed more relieved than ever, and that observation sent Kagaya into panic; he ''knew right then, that he has became replaceable ''. He was no longer the ‘Sun’ of the clan, he is no longer ''important to them- not when they now have a younger candidate should anything happen to him. His teacher made him very aware of that immediately after the news of the ‘Second Sun’s’ birth reached outside ears. That realisation had struck him out of mourning, and grief was immediately replaced by anger and fear and betrayal- he had immediately thought that his mother had betrayed him, for giving birth to this white haired and dark skinned younger brother. But that fear had also driven him to new heights, where even those around him noticed his sudden desperation and change in attitude; he trained harder than ever before, studied longer and listened more attentively than ever before, he inhaled every little piece of knowledge and internalised every nugget of wisdom people offered. He did not want to be replaceable. Aftermath of the First Shinobi War It was only two years after the First Shinobi World War when Konoha was still reeling from the subsequent loss of two Hokage in the first world war the newly formed countries have experienced. It was a highly unstable; the social situation was bad and there was a deficiency of human resource within the village; missions were being doled out rapidly and the border was still unstable. It was a volatile time to be a shinobi. Kagaya wasn’t exactly a team player; he spent little time with his team and did not bother to forge lasting bonds with them, and the only person he regularly kept in contact with was his jounin instructor, who he saw as a like-minded person. This, along with the echoes of the aftermath of war resounding throughout the village, caused Kagaya to develop a rather nihilistic and pessimistic view of the world, even more than before. It was during this time that he was taught the lesson of ‘reality’. He adopted many beliefs; that it is better to ‘stab every corpse’ just to make sure it stayed dead, that ‘cutting off the weak link rather than to let it fester’, and several others which led him to make many radical and cruel decisions later down the line. It was during this time that his team became the ‘counter-terrorism’ team of their generation; due to the war, there were more than several traitors and deserter nuke-nin from Konoha who have hidden themselves throughout the land, and their team, along with a few others, were tasked with the job of hunting them down and either killing them or retrieving them. Rebellion of the Branch House The rebellion of the branch house was a long time coming; since before the founding of Konoha, before even the Warring States Period, there has always been extreme disagreements between the main house and branch house, taking into account the biases each house has against each other and the general discrimination between the houses. The argument regarding the interpretation of the ancient text of their origin, ''is only a mere excuse. This caused each house of the clan to adopt strong biases, and the civilian members in particular had thought themselves above the shinobi faction of the clan; this is where the main house of the clan were mostly comprised of shinobi, while the branch house of the clan were mostly comprised of civilians. The branch house believed that their blessings from the kami meant that the Maedayama Clan was meant to be ruled by the merchants and farmers, but their rightful position had been taked away forcefully by the main house, who has angered the kami and was cursed to live a life of bloodshed. Moreoever, the admittedly-cruel and harsh manner in which many of the main house shinobi treat the branch house civilian only seemed to fan the flames, add oil to the fire so to say, and this was what led to said rebellion. With the first shinobi member from the branch house, along with the dwindling power of the main house, the merchants and farmers of the branch house staged a major rebellion; while a group openly confronted the clan head in public, another group headed to kidnap the twin heiress, and another had ransacked the clan library of shinobi arts, which was only privy to main house members before that day. It was all planned, right down to every detail. '''Day of the Rebellion' Kagaya, at 11 years of age, had just returned to Konoha then, and stumbled right into the thick of the action; the leader and another member of the rebellion had held her twin sister by their throats- threatening his father, the clan head, to not only remove the seal on all the branch house members- meant to keep clan secrets private-, but also demanding for his father to sign an agreement, stating that the branch house member would now be separate from the main house, under a different. His father, Maedayama Kenichi, had attempted to negotiate- it was almost working, until Kagaya stumbled into the room where it was taking place and that had immediately agitated the panicked leader of the rebellion, a young chunin and another up and coming merchant- It was a slip of the hand, completely unintentional, but it was all it took. The kunai held up against his sisters’ throat immediately dug into their neck and severed their blood vessels. It was pure chaos; and Kagaya stood still in shock, before snapping out of the trance to rush towards his sister. However, the injury of the two heiress of the clan had sent the rest of the factions into a frenzy; a massive fight immediately broke out between the two factions, who were too riled up to consider even attempting to save the two heiress- wartime habits kicked in, and it almost instantly became a one-sided beatdown as members of the rebellion were all beaten down and taken into custody. Kagaya, in sheer panic, managed to wade through the crowd towards his two prone sisters. However, it the took too long, and the crowd overwhelmed him; members of the branch house and main house crowding around, shouting in a panicked manner, as they yelled for people to apprehend the traitors and get the heiresses to the hospital- there were far too many people crowding into a tiny space to be able to move quickly. Consequences of Rebellion That incident had further deepened the rift between the main house, and the branch house; it is only referred to as the ‘December 19th Incident’, and is rarely ever brought up lest the person is looking for a very miserable day. Matters have gone back to normal- a bit too normal in fact; the branch house were more than subservient to the main house now that more than have of their major players were either imprisoned, put on house arrest or allowed to commit seppuku. However, for Kagaya, the loss of his two younger sisters affected him deeply, in a way that would have been deeply troubling if anyone had been looking into his mind; due to the massive amount of stress, he turned his anger and pain outside. He blamed everyone who was involved in that incident, but most of all, he now harboured a deep hatred for his father, as well as against the branch house members- so much so that he had attempted to bring along all his younger siblings, even Hiroyuki, to a more secretive, and protected environment at the mere age of 12, even though it was repeatedly rejected by his father. This had only caused Kagaya to become more antagonistic of his father and the branch house members, all the while causing him to become overprotective of his younger siblings-to the point of obsession. After all, in his mind, his younger siblings were the last thing his mother left him, the only connection to his mother than he had; and despite her apparent betrayal of him by dying and insisting on giving birth to his younger brother, she was the person he had the deepest connection to, and even then, he was still mourning. Second Shinobi World War By the age of 17, he was embroiled in the thick of the Second Shinobi World War; Kagaya’s team grew to notoriety during this time, as they were sent on more and more risky missions in order to assassinate, or track down and put down their enemies’ powerhouses, and the major players of the war. It was around this time when he signed a contract with the Ox Clan- a summoning clan tied to the Maedayama Main House. It was also around this time, when Kagaya was recruited to join the ANBU. Several years later, when the news of the Kumogakure-Kirigakure Alliance’s plan to attack Uzugakure reached Konoha, Kagaya and his team were amongst the ANBU battalion sent to aid the Uzumaki in battle. However, due to the ambushes suffered by the battalion of shinobi along the way, they were only able to arrive at the village when the last of the Uzumaki are killed, and the village was in the midst of being decimated by the Kirigakure’s jinchūriki. Though Kagaya and his team were able to salvage some of the relics and artefacts of the Uzumaki clan, and fend off the attackers as the last few survivors of the clan fled the island, they were unsuccessful in preventing the collapse of the village. Subsequently, the jinchūriki of Isobu, who was temporarily stationed in the waters between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water immediately became a major threat, an urgent threat that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. Thus, Kagaya, as well as the battalion of ANBU were then tasked with the mission to drive the jinchūriki out of Konoha waters as soon as possible- it was very well a suicide mission, but it was a desperate one. They were able to locate the three tails’ jinchuuriki within days, and it was with the combined boss summons of Kagaya and another teammate, along with their combination jutsu and flawless cooperation as well as the support of several other teams, that did they even stood a chance. However, the other teams all suffered severe injuries within the first few hours, if not dead. However, it was pure luck that Kagaya along with his one other teammate succeeded in summoning their respective boss summons, and were able to hold down the fight. It was said that the fight raged on for nearly two days before Kagaya’s team and managed to take down the jinchūriki, ruling the suicide-mission as an unexpected success as they were actually able to neutralise the jinchūriki rather than just driving him out. However, that mission has also costed Kagaya’s team greatly, as one of his teammates was killed in the process by the jinchūriki‘s chakra cloak- where her death has been ruled as chakra poisoning despite being burnt to death from the chakra of the tailed beast. This is also where half of Kagaya’s face as well as his entire right arm has been badly burnt by the volatile nature of the tailed beast’s chakra, causing him to partially lose his vision in his right eye; after witnessing his teammate’s sacrifice, in a fit of rage, Kagaya had bulldozed through the Kirigakure teams, and directly went in for the kill, breaking through the jinchūriki‘s shroud while wrestling down the jinchūriki in an adrenaline-and-desperation-fueled burst of strength. This mission was what led to him being called ‘Uzushio’s Avenger’ by his allies, but due to the fact that his mask had fallen off during the battle, nearby enemy forces were able to identify him and it was what gave rise to his other nickname as the ‘Demon of Konoha’. Return of the Rebels The the few years of peace between the Second and Third Shinobi World War, Kagaya, well into his 20s, and is now battling yet another battle in his own clan; the branch house is making noise once again, demanding for equality and to be separated into an individual clan of their own. However, now that Kagaya is acting as the assistant to his clan head, his father, he is at the forefront of these complaints. While it was certainly tempting to simply give them what they want and let it be, it is undeniable that the main house is rather reliant on their investments in the branch houses's various business in order to maintain their current lifestyle, and letting the branch house separate would certainly put their hold on the branch house's stocks into jeopardy. While the situation could have been resolved on its own with the diplomatic approach his clan head took to the situation, it was during this time that the few shinobi from the branch house who defected began to show their faces yet again- however there is now a notable difference to them; their actions were far more radical than ever before, and their extremist views caused them to sabotage even the branch house's various businesses, crops and partners, as their one and only goal is to cause harm to the main house, without concern of the collateral damage they undertook in order to reach their ultimate goal. Initially it was simply burning fields, wrecking businesses and even drowning business partners- this has already caused a massive blow at the economy of the branch house, and subsequently the main house, but it wasn't long before their indirect sabotage became more daring and they began taking shots at main house members who are out for missions. Try as Kenichi might to salvage this situation, his usual diplomatic approach was useless as there was no way to contact the opposition, and they had no choice but to report the incident and file for an ANBU team to investigate and deal with it accordingly; even then, the ANBU team did not come up with any leads and the situation is only getting progressively worse as time goes by. Then they began attacking Kagaya's younger siblings, his three remaining sisters-along with their husbands and children- as well as his younger brother who has only recently been promoted to chunin. One such attack on the pregnant Miyoko was what prompted Kagaya to take over the reins and order the situation to be a clan issue, and force the ANBU teams out of the ongoing investigation. It was also during this time, when he managed to convince all his sisters to bring their families to live inside the clan compound, and it was also during this time when he managed to wrangle his younger brother to put his apartment-hunting on hold and return to live in the main house yet again. While the ANBU may not have been able to catch the culprits- one thing is clear and that is that those rebels had insider information; information of trade routes, shares and even information on ANBU activity. This all pointed to one thing and that there are spies within the clan, and the village. Kagaya had managed to appease his clan elders by appeasing to their draconian views, and it was with the support of his clan elders that he managed to force his father to take a backseat in this investigation as he directly confronted the culprits. Kagaya had rounded up all the branch house members- even those who are not living in the clan compound, and gathered them into their clan hall; all children were told to stand at the very front, as the adults and teenagers stood at the back. This arrangement immediately made the branch house members extremely uneasy, and their suspicions came true when- Personality (((MASSIVE WIP))) Appearance (((WIP))) Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Injuries and Deteriorating Physical Health Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Nintaijutsu Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu Intelligence (Wip) Status (Wip) Part I See also: Plot of Naruto Introduction Arc Chūnin Exam Arc : Main article: Chūnin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc : Main article: Konoha Invasion Arc Part II Akatsuki Suppression Arc :Main article: Akatsuki Suppression Arc Invasion of Pein Arc :Main article: Invasion of Pein Arc Shinobi World War Arc Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown :Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation :Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax :Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten Tails’ Jinchūriki :Main article: Birth of the Ten Tails’ Jinchūriki Trivia *The surname Maedayama ''can be broken down into three characters, ''Mae ''(前) for 'in front', ''da (田) for 'paddy field' and yama ''(山) for 'mountain'. The surname's literal translation would be, 'paddy friend in front (of the) mountain'. **It is said that the Maedayama Clan's originated as farmers in the mountainous regions of what is now the Land of Lightning, hence the surname. *The given name of ''Kagaya ''can be broken down into two characters, ''Kaga ''(耀) for 'shine, brilliance, honour', and ''ya (哉) which roughly translates to 'beginning' or 'shock'. *Kagaya's personal preferences include: **Kagaya wishes for a large family. **Kagaya wishes to eradicate every last remnant of the Maedayama Rebellion from history. **Kagaya's favourite food is sashimi and sake. **Kagaya's hobbies are gardening, farming and taking care of stray animals. **Kagaya has completed 1184 official missions in total, with 81 D-rank, 277 C-rank, 517 B-rank, and 258 A-rank and 51 S-rank. **Kagaya's favourite phrase is 'If you do not enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub.' (虎穴に入らずんば虎子を得ず, koketsu no irazunba, koji o ezu) *Kagaya's nickname of 'Sun of Maedayama' (前田山の太陽, Maedayama no Taiyo)‘ is a reference to their clan's bloodline limit, as well as a reference to the signature white eyes of the bloodline limit holders, which is said to be so bright, there is little distinction between the actual whites of the eyes and the iris and pupils. *Both Kagaya's nickname of 'Grudge Spirit (怨靈, Onryo) and 'Curse of the Clan (一族の祟り, Ichizoku no Tatari) were given by the clan's branch clan members, and gained noteriety due to the action he has taken to end the coup d'etat within the clan. *Kagaya scored 13 in the Naruto Fandom: Mary Sue Test Reference *All profile pictures are edited slightly by me, and made from picrew.me. **Picture of Kagaya as a child, is by ういです/@ui_co2 on picrew, and on twitter **Picture of Kagaya as a teenager, is by kazaritayu/@kazaritayu on picrew and on twitter. **Picture of Kagaya as he is currently, is by ポン！ on picrew Category:DRAFT Category:Maedayama Clan Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai